


a head full of dreams (and they all have you)

by adazaii20



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Flashbacks, Foreshadowing, Headcanon, Late at Night, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Mentioned Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Pre-Slash, based off of that rolling paper for coups in that cocktail party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adazaii20/pseuds/adazaii20
Summary: Jihoon sometimes gets embarrassed remembering what he wrote for Seungcheol on Seventeen’s 4th anniversary.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	a head full of dreams (and they all have you)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a major exam tomorrow and I needed some way to destress...somehow I revisited the 4th anniversary cocktail party.  
> Every time I hear Woozi’s small message for Coups, I’m always elated to see the light in Coups’ eyes get brighter from it. 
> 
> Enjoy my sleep-deprived gen fic writing lol
> 
> Title is partially from Coldplay.

_“You were in my dreams,” Hansol reads off of Seungcheol’s rolling paper, and Jihoon hopes his flaming cheeks aren’t too evident on camera._

* * *

Jihoon could still remember how he felt during that recording. He wasn’t expecting his message to be read out, but of course, Hansol is always full of surprises.

What else could he have said, anyway? 

Seungcheol has been a large part of his life for as long as he could remember. Taking on the K-pop music industry together, they’ve developed a bond that’s gotten them through the vicious claws of international fame. They’ve exchanged so much with each other to the point where non-verbal communication is already enough to get their points across to each other.

If Jihoon wrote anything different, he would only be repeating himself. So he just stated a simple truth.

* * *

Jihoon’s dream was relatively normal, much quieter than the vivid idiosyncrasies of his composer mind that raged during working hours. No, in that dream, Jihoon was brought back to Pledis’ rooftop. A secret spot frequented by Jihoon and Seungcheol in their pre-debut days.

But that night saw no young boys on the cusp of growth. The fatigue from living persisted in his chest too much for innocent youth.

Jihoon was no more than a couple of meters away from a broad figure shrouded in a padded coat. The Seungcheol before him was one battered by life’s misgivings—someone who managed to continue standing tall despite being through so much.

(Jihoon thinks life’s just like that. A never ending cycle of perseverance and desperation.

The Seungcheol in his dream seemed to linger in despair.)

Bracing his cheeks against the cool winter air of his dream, Jihoon slowly approached the older, who bore witness to a star-less night sky, light pollution its enemy. “Hyung?”

When Seungcheol faced him, Jihoon’s met with familiar, amicable warmth, but he noticed a murkiness in Seungcheol’s eyes that he did not dare address. “Jihoonie...” he endearingly cooed, and reached out a hand to slowly rub Jihoon’s head. “...I wish I can be just as hardworking as you.”

The smaller chuckled. “What’s that supposed to mean? If anything, you’re one of the most hardworking people I’ve ever met.”

It was then when Seungcheol turned away and put his hand down, and Jihoon started to feel his senior’s murkiness lurking in his own chest. “Hardworking, huh?” 

Jihoon didn’t want to broach any further, but something told him he needed to do so now. “Is something wrong?”

”Wrong...” Seungcheol quietly smiled, and Jihoon has never seen so much self-pity written on the older’s face. “What a perfect word to describe me.”

Before Jihoon could question Seungcheol’s words any further, he wrenched his eyes open in surprise, only to find himself looking at his own room’s ceiling.

What a way to wake up.

* * *

After recording the cocktail party, Seungcheol approached Jihoon and teased him to no end. “What exactly did you dream of me, Jihoonie~?”

As Seungcheol wrapped a firm arm around Jihoon’s shoulders, Jihoon concluded that Seungcheol should never hear about the details of his dream. Occasionally, during the cocktail party, Jihoon would sneak a glance at Seungcheol. Throughout the event, he was much quieter than usual, and Jihoon’s mind echoed the dismaying expression the former had worn in his dream.

”It’s none of your business,” Jihoon playfully deflected, but Seungcheol, deciding not to push it, just rubbed the younger’s head.

A year later, Jihoon has come to understand that his dream could’ve been a premonition. Late 2019 saw the light in Seungcheol’s eyes at its darkest, and Jihoon had never been so concerned. The tour, pushing Seungcheol to his wit’s end, had taken a great toll on the leader by November.   
  
Seungcheol, with time and support from everyone, eventually healed and found better ways of coping with his inner demons. Even though Jihoon knew Seungcheol was strong—in more ways than one—Jihoon still wanted to look out for him more than usual, and ensured that he still communicated his sincerity to his oldest friend.

So as he and Seungcheol sit in the studio listening to the first embers of a potential title track called ‘Home Run,’ Jihoon exhales. “Hyung.”

”Yes?” Seungcheol absentmindedly hums, but his body freezes when he feels a hand on top of his head.

Jihoon slowly moves his hand back and forth on top of Seungcheol’s warm head, and he wonders if he’s doing this right. Snatching his hand away out of embarrassment, Jihoon swivels back to the computer screen. “Let’s make this comeback another success.”

A few seconds follow Jihoon’s bashful words before Seungcheol permeates the room with his laughter. Despite the reddening of his cheeks, Jihoon could feel Seungcheol’s hand coming to rest on top of his head, ruffling his hair more than usual. “Of course!”

When Jihoon turns to Seungcheol again, he finds warmth in his eyes and giddiness in his smile, and Jihoon is relieved once more.

They can continue to persevere.


End file.
